chdkfandomcom-20200222-history
Software
Software Overview / Link list sign' Alternative download locations: *http://www.box.net/chdk *http://www.box.net/shared/su8nz4tsht (Tools) *http://www.box.net/shared/jy8jlrfrhf (Development)}} CHDK related General *CardTricks - OS (O'pen '''S'ource) a utility to help manage SD cards and CHDK installations, dump fw... *CameraVersion - '''OS a small Windows tool that helps getting the 'real' firmware version of a Canon Powershot camera *show_bad_b - OS with this tool you can generate the bad pixel list on a PC needed e.g. for the DNG shooting feature *ACID OS - the A'utomatic '''C'amera 'I'dentifier and 'D'ownloader is a Java application designed to simplify the process of getting a SDM or CHDK build (OSX / Windows, Java 1.4) (ACID homepage) *EOScard - a handy Windows tool to make CF and SD cards bootable with a GUI (handles FAT, FAT32 and EXFAT), developed by Pelican *LICKS - the '''FREE Linux Installer for CHDK and SDM, running with Java >1.4 under Linux systems CHDK Curve Editor OS (Forum download link) UBDebug - FREE an IDE (I'nteractive '''D'evelopment 'E'nvironment) for CHDK uBasic Scripts CFGEDIT - '''FREE an editor for CHDK.CFG files Auto CHDK to EXIF v1.3 package - FREE a tool used for converting CHDK EXIF info to standard EXIF :(Usage: see FAQ; the ExifTool executable is already included in this package; see also the ISO80-issue discussion) RAW related Windows *DNG4PS-2 - FREE a RAW Converter for CHDK-RAW files *iRAW FREE ''This is a free multiplatform software based on dcraw. Convert RAW files generated by CHDK firmware.'' *DCRaw run in the command line. FREE DCRaw is the core software for almost all these converters. *UFRaw - FREE based on DCRaw. Comes along with plug-in functionality for GIMP. *Adobe Lens Profile Creator: a free utility to create lens profiles for use in the Photoshop® family of products (Photoshop CS5, Camera Raw plug-in & Lightroom®). A lens profile describes the types of optical aberrations that exist in a particular lens and prescribes how to correct the lens distortions in an image captured from the same lens. Mac *DNG4PS2 FREE Mac version. Coupled with Adobe Camera RAW, this solution gave the best off the shelf results. *iRAW FREE ''This is a free multiplatform software based on dcraw. Convert RAW files generated by CHDK firmware.'' *DNG4PS running in Darwine Both are FREE *GraphicConverter SHAREWARE This gave the second best results, without too much work. *Rawker FREE *RPP SHAREWARE *DCRaw run in the terminal. FREE DCRaw is the core software for almost all these converters. *dcRAW-X SHAREWARE *UFRaw FREE Requires either DarwinPorts or MacPorts *Picasa FREE Linux *dcraw FREE *iRAW FREE ''This is a free multiplatform software based on dcraw. Convert RAW files generated by CHDK firmware.'' *DNG4PS2 FREE ---- Motion Detection Motion detector speed test Dataghost's webbased MD-meter (website, direct link) :Usable with Opera, Firefox and Safari, Internet Explorer 6 will NOT work with it. (From forum post: Those 100ms lightning motion detection models, which are they?) MD_test2 jonnythe's MD Test v2 (direct download link) :The forum post is here: Motion Detection too slow?. MD_Testv3 Barney Fife's MD Test v3 (direct download link) :The post in the forum is here: Those 100ms lightning motion detection models, which are they?. Stacking & HDR * Stacking Software - a table of related programs and the features they have... CombineZM - FREE a great stacking software, also listed in the table above (direct download link) Picolay - Another FREE focus-bracket stacking program, even easier to use with the same or better results than CombineZM. Also allows the creation of macro photography stereo-pairs by just using the out-of-focus bokeh data from your one-point-of-view focal-plane image stack. No need to shift point-of-view to create stereo-pairs, the out-of-focus data in your images already contains that information for you, it's just a matter of mathematically extracting it. HDR Alignment Tool v2.0 - A FREE utility to assist with aligning sets of exposure bracketed photos for HDR methods and for focus-bracket images. Makes hand-held HDR shots possible, no need for a tripod if you don't have one handy. qtpfsgui: FREE software (for Linux, Mac OS & Windows) to create HDR images & do the tonemapping... HDRtist (only for MacOS) Development *CHDK-Shell - OS a Windows GUI to compile and manage the CHDK sources *RBF fonts - FREE convert truetype font into RBF font with RBF Editor * CHDK box.net development hosts some additional tools for CHDK development, e.g. the blinker apps... * http://pel.hu/armu/ ARMu - A tool to view and edit the ARM binaries. Ipod Video Converter Viewers PIE COMMERCIAL- Viewer and Metadata tool for Windows, with CHDK RAW and DNG support Faststone FREE - Image Viewer for Windows, with RAW (DNG) support XNView FREE - a Photo Viewer for Windows & Linux, also with DNG support Imaging RawTherapee - FREE a RAW converter and digital photo processing software, available for Windows and for Linux The GIMP - OS the G'NU '''I'mage 'M'anipulation 'P'rogram, a great, Photoshop-like open source application - for Windows, Linux & Mac OS X. LDR Tonemapper - '''OS an tonemapper for Low Dynamic Range images (a.k.a. "pseudo-HDR") for Linux and Windows UFRaw - OS a utility to read and manipulate raw images (can be used on its own or as a Gimp plug-in) (for Windows, Linux, Mac) GREYCstoration - powerful open source algorithms for image denoising and interpolation, distributed as a GIMP plugin or as a command line program, for Windows, Linux and Mac. Windows Paint.NET - FREE a image and photo editing software for Windows (uses DOT.NET) PICOLAY - FREE application for generating improved images from picture series :(Features: averaging images, select sharp areas, three-dimensional pictures, Adding and subtracting images) Delphinus - FREE a 16-bit image processing software with many powerful filtering algorithms Linux Rawstudio - OS can read and manipulate RAW images from most digital cameras Helpful Tools ExifTool - FREE Read, write and edit meta (Exif) information of images Notepad++ - FREE powerful editor for windows, with great enhancements for developing / scripting ImageMagick - OS a software suite to create, edit, and compose bitmap images. It can read, convert and :write images in a variety of formats (over 100); used by many image manipulation apps. TestDisk - OS a powerful free data recovery software, helps to recover lost partitions and/or make non-booting disks bootable again. Photorec - OS a companion program to TestDisk. Photorec is a file data recovery software designed to recover lost files including video, documents and archives from hard disks and CDROM and lost pictures from digital camera memory. PhotoRec ignores the filesystem and goes after the underlying data, so it will still work even if your media's filesystem has been severely damaged or re-formatted. iBored - FREE a hex editor for disk sectors, but can also be used to edit files, including disk images (Mac, Linux, Windows) VirtualDub - FREE a video capture/processing utility for 32-bit and 64-bit Windows platforms (98/ME/NT4/2000/XP/Vista/7), licensed under the GNU General Public License (GPL) Category:CHDK Category:Related Programs